Such a connector is known in which the plug comprises a main body having a portion adapted for insertion into the socket, and a resilient tongue biased away from the main body and extending laterally therefrom generally in the direction of plug insertion, and wherein the tongue and the socket are provided with complementary catch means which mutually engage when the plug is inserted into the socket, said catch means being releasable by pressing said tongue towards the main body.
In the known connectors of this type the resilient tongue is fastened to the main body of the plug only at its leading end, i.e. in cantilever fashion, in such manner that the free end of the flying tongue protrudes from the socket when the plug is fully inserted in the socket so that the release mechanism can readily be actuated by the user.
However, the Applicant has found that this form of connector is unsuitable in the context of portable apparatus, such as a portable radio telephone, because there is a tendency for the free end of the protruding tongue to get caught accidentally on various obstacles, for example the user's clothing or furniture. Apart from the inherent disadvantage of getting the connector caught, and possibly even breaking the free end of tongue, the plug may inadvertently become disconnected if the pressure on the tongue is sufficient to release the catch mechanism.